Seeking Sasuke
by Sasuke Ichihara
Summary: A boy stumbles upon a large house and a strange woman who offers to grant him his heart's desire at a steep price. Now he wanders from world to world trying to find the person he gave his heart to help. However, can he still keep someone in a heart he no longer possesses?
1. The Ultimate Price

**(runs up in a straitjacket grinning like a madman) I'M BAAAAAAACK!**

**Naruto: (gags Ichihara) Sorry readers, Ichihara is a bit insane. Tsunade and Yuuko drove him mad before he wrote this.**

**Sasuke: Oh, Na~Ru~To~ *hic***

**Naruto: CRAP! (runs)**

**Sasuke: Heh heh he~**

**Yuuko: No, he doesn't own **_**Naruto**_**, **_**xxxHOLiC**_**…or any of the other mentioned series in this story because if he did he'd be s****tinking rich and too busy to write this fanfic…now where's the sake you promised me as payment, Naruto!?**

* * *

Rain poured over the ruins of a village's western district as a depressed, guilty, and broken blonde left the area, having prayed, for the umpteenth time that week, for the innocent souls that died in a demonic rampage he had unwillingly released. The boy walked down the moonlit ally, not paying attention to his surroundings and ended up in front of a once vacant lot. A large house now proudly stood there and someone seemed to be living in it. The blonde entered the lot and a black-clad woman appeared before him.

"You must have a wish if you were able to see this place, let alone enter it…", the woman said.

"Can you…"

"Yes, I can grant your wish…but you must pay a price equal to the value of the wish…", the woman interrupted.

"Then I wish for that man's control on my friend to begin withering away…"

"Your heart and the darkness within it is the price as well as memories of the events that you lived through in this world save for meeting me and one other…however you will remember the people you have seen, met, or heard of…so, shall I grant your wish?"

"Yes, but don't tell him if he meets you.", the boy agreed, ignoring the question of how he'd live without a heart.

"Very well…your wish shall be granted!"

The woman's hand plunged into his chest and pulled out a crystalline heart which turned into a small, black, yellow-eyed creature and was placed in a cage. The boy began to fade into darkness vanishing from the village forever. The darkness flowed around and through the boy, infusing him with powers he would soon learn of. He heard strange voices talking as he fell into the depths of the abyss.

_It's a pity…is it not?_

_It is…making that wish cost him his existence…_

_But we'll train him to be stronger than that…and maybe…_

_He too will be worthy enough…to reclaim…his heart?_

…_yes…just maybe…he can help __**Roxas**__…_

…_help…me?_

_Yes, Roxas… for this child possesses just as strong a power…as you…_

"Where am I?"

_He awakens…_

_You are in a world that sits between the realms of light and dark…_

"Who am I?"

_You don't remember yet?_

"I remember little details…but it's still kind of fuzzy."

_That's natural, you will soon remember the missing details._

The boy awoke to find himself on a bed in a completely white room. The room had no doors, save for a closet and a bathroom. There was a single window which allowed moonlight to enter the room. The blonde looked around the room and saw a mirror on the nearby nightstand. He picked it up and looked at his reflection. He had flawless sun-kissed skin, shoulder-length blonde hair that faded into a soft twilight color, sapphire eyes that swirled with crimson, and three defined whisker-like scars that graced each cheek. The boy stared at his reflection for a minute before he suddenly through the mirror at a wall, it shattered and the pieces landed on the carpeted floor before vanishing. The boy then screamed, clutching his head as names and faces rushed into his mind. The pain ended with an image of a pale, raven-haired boy with eyes seemingly made of pure darkness.

_Sasuke…teme…my closest friend…and greatest rival…_

_Kit…_

"K-Kyuubi?"

_Yes, kit, it's me…sort of…_

"What do you mean Kyuubi?"

_All of my power fused with you when your heart was removed by that woman._

An image of the black clad woman at the strange house flashed through his mind.

_Now I am but another personality within you…however, I can't take over anymore._

"Why?"

_I'm too weak…in fact just talking to you is tiring me out…so from this point foreword I will not be able to speak to you kit…or I will cease to exist…but be proud of yourself…for I now see you…as if you were my own child…goodbye my kit…_

"No! Kyuubi! You're the only one I have left! Kyuubi!?", the blonde yelled.

The blonde gave up his attempts to call the fox out and decided to forget him. Just then another blonde appeared from a portal of darkness with two gray and white creatures. This blonde had spiky hair that seemed to swirl a bit, piercing cerulean eyes, smooth creamy skin, and he was wearing a black leather cloak.

"H-Hello", the boy stuttered, "I'm Roxas…I hope we can be friends…", he said as he tried to avoid the fact that the boy was only wearing a pair of black boxers and took note of the black tattoo on his stomach.

The blonde sat in the bed and watched the room's other occupant extend his hand. This puzzled the boy because the only thing he could remember was his last friend leaving him on the brink of death in the middle of a valley. This memory made him take a defensive yet animalistic pose. He was now on all fours snarling, all in all he looked like an enraged fox. This sudden hostility caused Roxas to summon two key-shaped weapons, one in each hand. The two stood like this for a while before the crouching boy vanished from sight and Roxas was slammed on the floor, his weapons sent flying only to impale the two creatures and vanish.

"H-How did you?"

"DAMERU, TEME!", the blonde screamed. (A/N: Dameru means Shut up)

Roxas tried to escape the blonde's hold but had no such luck. Despite the fact that the boy was smaller than him, he couldn't escape. The blonde boy, however could only see a raven haired man about his age with obsidian eyes and a smug look on his face, through his now crimson eyes. Roxas struggled more until he successfully flipped their positions.

"Roxas!", a redhead yelled, appearing out of nowhere, "I heard screaming and thumping are you…al…right?"

After looking closely at the boys the redhead then blushed and vanished, but who could blame him? He walked in on two blondes, one of which happened to be straddling the other's hips and the one on the bottom was basically naked! Roxas then took notice of the position they were in and blushed several shades of red before he jumped up.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry!", he then turned to vanish but was stopped when he was embraced from behind.

"Don't…leave me…alone…"

"N-Nani?", Roxas said, slightly turning his head.

"I-I have no…memories…I…d-don't have…a-anyone…please…d-don't…leave me…a-alone…", the boy then collapsed.

Several hours later, the blonde awoke to Roxas' sleeping face. The taller boy had apparently heeded his wish and stayed in the room. The boy tried to get up but he couldn't move. That was when he felt Roxas pull him closer and whisper in his sleep, "…I won't…leave…your…side…".

The blonde sat his head against the taller teen's chest and stayed there for a couple hours, ignoring Roxas' lack of a heartbeat. He felt safe in Roxas embrace, the feeling relaxed him. Roxas made a noise and slowly opened his eyes. He stared down at the boy who was nuzzling his chest and asked, "Are you awake?"

"Y-yes…"

"C'mon we've got to get up and introduce you to the others.", Roxas said helping the boy up and grabbing an outfit from the closet.

The outfit consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt and pants, black boots, and a pair of fingerless gloves. The blonde put the outfit on and followed Roxas through a portal. The portal let them out in a white circular room with a large white emblem on the ceiling, and pillar-like chairs rising from the floor along the wall at different heights. Roxas led the boy to a chair that was on ground level and sat down in the one next to it. The two chairs rose to different heights that weren't far apart so Roxas could see that the chair next to him was vacant. The blonde looked down and saw that the boy was surrounded by Dusks and Creepers.

"Let the test begin.", said a cloaked man in a chair across from Roxas.

"Xemnas!", Roxas yelled, "He can't fight now! We don't even know his power!"

"I know, yet there is no better way to find out than to throw him to the lions.

Boy, you are to defeat the enemies we throw at you until I say otherwise."

The surrounding Nobodies then attacked the boy who vanished and reappeared on the wall before his eyes became cat-like then turned crimson and he grew a tail. His ears became fox ears, his canines grew into fangs, and his nails became claws. This form shocked the other thirteen spectators, especially Roxas. The boy below roared, charged through three Dusks, tore a Creeper to shreds, and shot a ball of crimson energy at a group of Samurai. No matter how many Nobodies appeared they were all destroyed within a matter of seconds. At last Roxas couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't stand seeing the once peaceful boy as a savage beast. He was about to rise when Xemnas said, "Roxas, try to restrain him. Under no circumstances are you to severely harm that boy, understand?"

Roxas nodded and jumped down with his key-shaped weapons out. The room then flooded with black creatures that seemed to be reacting to the energy flowing from the keys. The two blondes battled through the creatures surrounding them until Roxas reached the boy who was crouching like a fox about to strike. The boy stopped when he saw Roxas and stood, he fell into the taller blonde's arms and was engulfed by a blinding light. The light drove the black creatures and the Nobodies away. When the light finally dissipated, Roxas was seen holding a key-shaped weapon instead of the boy. The weapon was gold and emblazed with a cerulean fox on each side, Roxas saw keychain hanging from the hilt in the shape of the boy's tattoo.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**

**Naruto: How'd he get loose!? Get him!**


	2. A Final Goodbye and New Beginnings

**(Walks up and bows) I apologize for my long absence dear readers; I blame family among other distractions.**

**Yuuko: He's referring to a now ex-bo-**

**SHUT UP! I shall now present this new chapter of _Seeking Sasuke_ to signal my return and get the gears going again! **

**Roxas: Come on guys, were back on the clock!**

**Naruto: (Yawns and stretches) Finally! We're back in action!**

**You too Sasuke! We need you in this chapter!**

**Sasuke: Whatever…but someone needs to run through the disclaimer.**

**Axel: (Blushes and bows) Ichihara does not own any thing but the idea for this story so there is no money being made here, got it memorized? Now…about that payment I was offered…**

**Here it is…(hands Axel an envelope) Bloody pervert…**

**Axel: Yes!**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: A Final Goodbye and New Beginnings~**

**~0~**

"Xemnas, this child is a danger to our organization and, as such, must be contained!", yelled a pink-haired man.

"Hmm…this is true Marluxia."

"Xemnas! You can't be serious!", Roxas yelled.

"Roxas, he must be contained until we learn how to control his power.", Xemnas replied.

"He's not a wild animal! He's one of us!"

"Roxas, calm yourself, I'm not saying he is."

"At least permit someone to have contact with him", stated a dark blue-haired boy, "or the subject might lose what little sanity he clearly possesses."

"You have a point Zexion…Roxas you are in charge of this boy, given your fondness of him, and must visit him daily to report on his mental stability."

"Yes, Xemnas."

Deep within the castle a fox-like blonde was listening in on the debate about what was to happen to him. He thought to himself about what the thirteen had decided to do.

_I guess I don't mind being locked up as long as I can see Roxas…but still…I want to see Sasuke…just one more time…_

No sooner had he thought this than darkness swirled around him and he found himself in a stone room filled with the sound of silent snoring. He whipped his head towards the source of the noise and saw a pale boy with black hair. The blonde instantly recognized the boy as Sasuke and steadily approached with the skill of a professional assassin. Not once did the raven boy stir as the blonde knelt close enough to smell his breath. He grew closer until he was barely an inch away from Sasuke's face and before he could control himself he closed the almost non-existent gap between their lips. The kiss was full of passion and longing it also held an untold amount of sadness. The blonde was about to break the kiss when the raven below him began to stir. Before he could react Sasuke pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. The raven broke the kiss after what seemed like an eternity and whispered words that the blonde never thought he would hear from him, "I…love…you…".

The blonde pulled back as his mind demanded to leave before things developed when, in a swirl of darkness, he was returned to his cell and not even a second later Roxas appeared with two trays of food. Back in Sasuke's room the raven awoke with a jolt. He looked around and held his head as he asked, "Why does that dobe haunt my dreams! ARGH!", the raven then grabbed a cloak and stormed out of his mentor's hideout into the rain, "That tears it! I'm finding out what the fuck he's doing to me!"

**+The Castle That Never Was+**

After explaining the boy's restrictions Roxas had dinner with him and the shorter blonde suddenly said, "Naruto…"

"What?", Roxas replied.

"My name…Naruto…"

Roxas smiled gently and replied, "That's a very nice name".

**+Konohagakure+**

The clouds were dark and it was raining heavily as a cloaked man wandered through the village. He made only the softest sound as he slipped past the patrolling ninja and closer to his target's home. Upon reaching his goal he climbed to the balcony and entered through the open window.

"I see he still hasn't learned to close and lock his windows…still such a dobe after all these years!"

Sasuke crept through the apartment until he reached the bedroom and opened the door, sword drawn. In one fluid motion he sliced the sleeping figure in two but was alarmed to find it was merely a scarecrow. He tore through the apartment and upon finding no sign of the blonde he exited the same way he came, leaving a group of clones to clean up the mess he had left behind. Sasuke scoured the whole village and left empty-handed, not noticing the missing person's posters with Naruto's grinning face. The raven returned to Orochimaru's hideout thinking, _The dobe must be on a mission…that means I have no telling of where he is or when he'll be back!_

**+The Castle That Never Was+**

Roxas slowly awoke to find himself in Naruto's cell with said blonde asleep in his arms. He looked at Naruto's sleeping face for what seemed to be days, admiring his facial features. The boy seemed so calm and relaxed in Roxas' arms, as if it were the only place he felt safe, so to speak. A few hours later Naruto awoke and leaned forward accidently brushing his lips over Roxas'. The taller blonde blushed and looked away. The sound of approaching footsteps made the two pull apart and sit up. Xemnas entered the cell and said, "You, boy, tell me your name."

"N-Naruto…", the blonde stuttered.

"Roxas get Naruto a cloak and meet me in the Hall of Empty Melodies".

"Yes sir".

Roxas handed Naruto a cloak and led him to a hall set up like a training field. In the center was the same red-head that he had seen in his room. Xemnas turned around and looked at Roxas pointedly, to which the young Nobody replied by giving Naruto a pat on the shoulder and leaving. Naruto could tell Roxas had to leave as he wouldn't stand still for what was about to happen. Xemnas then walked past the red-head and said, "Go easy on him…for now".

"Ri~ght…go easy on him. Hey! Blondie! How good is your hand-to hand?", the red-head said.

Naruto responded by dropping into an offensive stance and signaling the red-head to come at him. "By the way…the name's Axel…got it memorized?", Axel added before charging in. Naruto jumped over Axel and rammed an elbow into his back making the older Nobody fly a short distance before landing on his face. Axel jumped up and gritted his teeth before running at Naruto, trying to kick him in the stomach only for the blonde to grab hold of his leg and swing him across the room. Axel was shocked as no one had ever been able to read and intercept his moves so easily before. _Now I get serious_, he thought before enveloping his hands and feet in flames. Axel pounced on the blonde, expecting to at least burn him, but Naruto dodged and countered with a swift boot to the pyro's ass. Finally, infuriated and humiliated, Axel jumped high into the air and summoned a set of wind and fire wheels before igniting them and hurling them at the blonde. Naruto was stunned, he should've seen that coming but he calmed himself and caught the oncoming weapons, the flames engulfing him. Axel grinned, "Bull's-eye!", he exclaimed before realizing that the boy was not burning, but rather standing there and watching him. Naruto raised his arms and threw Axel's weapons back at him, the fire becoming an eerie bluish grey. Axel's jaw dropped and his only thought before blacking out was, _**WHAT THE FUCK!**_.

Hours later Axel awoke in the infirmary with Zexion looming over him looking uninterested as usual. Said boy cocked an eyebrow and said "So…like to fill me in on what happened?" to which Axel's response was "That kid is tough…".

A few hours later Xemnas walked into the Naruto's cell and gave him a cloak. "Come" was the only instruction given to him. Naruto donned the cloak and followed Xemnas who then asked, "Is there anyone you wish to see at this moment? An old friend? A mentor? A lover?"

Naruto looked down and silently said, "Sasuke Uchiha is his name…I want to see him. He's the one that I gave my heart for…I care for him a lot."

Xemnas exhaled tiredly and said, "Without your heart you have no hope of him accepting you as his other. Without hearts we do not truly exist…we are monstrosities, abominations, vermin in the eyes of whole beings! This Sasuke would even call you as such."

"**YOU'RE WRONG! HE WOULD NEVER SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!**"

"Are you so sure? I know that in _any_ world this Sasuke Uchiha exist in that they would _never_ accept you."

"**YOU'RE ON!**"

"Good. Roxas! Come!"

Roxas appeared and noticed Naruto now wore an organization cloak.

"Roxas we will be going to the Eastern Soul Society under the pretense of a Soul Swap (1), you will be on standby incase assistance is needed."

"Yes, Xemnas", Roxas replied.

"Naruto, I've almost forgotten.", Xemnas said as he summoned two foxlike creatures, "These Nobodies are called Kitsune. They will come to your aid upon your signal and do your bidding. Also, here are some weapons in case you end up in a skirmish.", Xemnas explained giving the blonde a pair of over-sized crimson kunai.

"That all?", Naruto said as he willed the short swords away.

"Wear this mask at all times", Xemnas said, producing a skull mask, "Now we depart".

~Soul Society~

Xemnas changed his appearance to match that of an older version of Naruto and donned his mask while Roxas melded into the shadows.

_Seems like there's a lot of security in this area_, Naruto thought.

_There is. We are meeting with Byakuya Kuchiki and his charge, this world's Sasuke._

_How are you doing that!_

_You can do this too. In fact all Nobodies can, if we focus…_

Two men dressed like samurai in black approached them and Xemnas erected a barrier. After a short moment Xemnas said 'Go now' in a bone-chilling voice and 'Sasuke' carried a box over to Xemnas. Naruto, picking up the hint, followed him to Byakuya. Then, in the most out-of-character display in existence, Xemnas loudly said, "A PLEASURE DOING BUSINESS WITH YOU BYAKUYA!" Naruto was so shocked that he froze for a moment before following the two swordsmen. The walk was spent in silence as the three made their way to a large compound in the distance.

_So, tell me your name boy._

_Naruto, you must be Byakuya._

_Correct. I see that you can communicate mentally._

_Yeah, so I'm guessing that you know about me?_

_Yes, our world acts as a rest stop for the Organization in return for their word that we will not be disturbed by outsiders._

_So you know of other worlds?_

_Yes._

The conversation continued this way until they reached Byakuya's home and Byakuya said, "Sasuke, you show our guest around while I give my report on how the swap went."

_Great, I'm stuck babysitting this waste-of-space dobe!_, Sasuke thought.

_A 'waste-of-space dobe' huh? Seems that old habits die hard even for this Sasuke..._

There was no sound, just words appearing in his head.

_Who said that and what do you mean!_

_I did and I meant what I said._

_Who are you!_

_Behind you, teme!_

Sasuke whirled around only coming face to face with a skull mask. The shinigami jumped back from shock and asked, "That was you!"

_Yes, and before you ask I can communicate with others mentally. Why do you think that Byakuya was so spaced out on the way back?_

"So what else can you do?"

_Spar with me to find out._

Sasuke took Naruto through the forest to the training grounds and dropped into a stance. A large creature spotted them and charged at them hungering for a someone to devour.

_Dammit!_, Sasuke thought,_ A Hollow!_

The Raven charged at the Hollow and chopped one of its arms off with his sword. While Naruto instead held out his hand and snapped. The sound echoed through the clearing and three Kitsune appeared from the shadows. He then pointed to the Hollow and the Nobodies attacked it. Within a matter of seconds the Hollow was subdued and Naruto approached it, summoning the crimson short swords Xemnas loaned him. With a cross slash, the Hollow was vanquished.

"What are those things!", Sasuke yelled, pointing to the grey fox-like beings.

"Nobodies, empty beings whose hearts have been stolen away…just like me", Naruto replied.

Sasuke took this information in before screaming, "You're a monster, a demon! DIE!", Sasuke roared as he charged the Nobodies. The shinigami soon found that his attacks were not having any effect on the Nobodies and began chanting some kind of spell when Naruto reached a gloved hand out and said, "Sleep", causing Sasuke to pass out. Naruto dissipated into the shadows and appeared in a space in-between the dimensions.

"So, how did it go…Naruto?"

"…it was terrible, Xemnas…he called me a monster and a demon…", Naruto said, removing his hood to reveal his tear-filled eyes.

"I told you that he would react that way as will all versions of him until you regain your heart.", Xemnas said, vanishing, his final thought before vanishing being, _Just as I planned_.

Roxas appeared and comforted Naruto saying, "Don't worry that version of Sasuke grew under different circumstances than the one you knew. They are still different people so there is a chance that the real Sasuke won't react that way."

"Thank you Roxas…", Naruto said, falling into Roxas' arms, soaking up the safe feeling that the other blonde gave him.

_This Sasuke guy sure is lucky to be the center of Naruto's affection. From what I've seen from this one, he doesn't deserve it._

The two Nobodies then vanished into the darkness to their own world with Roxas holding Naruto tightly and fiercely kissing him.

* * *

(1) This is a meeting that I came up with in my fic _A Non Existant Reaper_. It is a meeting between the Eastern and Western Soul Societies to exchange personnel, spiritual goods, S-Class Hollows, or information.

* * *

**Some of you may be wondering where the "Blonde-on-Blonde Action" is…well I'll tell you. It is at the beginning of the NEXT chapter!**

**Roxas: So we got all hot and bothered for nothing!**

**Yep Mr. Hard-On!**

**Roxas: AUGH! (Flips coffee table)**

**For that I might make YOU the uke!**

**Roxas: WHAT!**


	3. Our Night Alone With an Onlooker

**Finally back to this. I feel so nostalgic and at ease!**

**Roxas: Don't worry folks he actually intends to update regularly from now on.**

**Sasuke: Disclaimer anyone?**

**Naruto: Ichihara-san claims no ownership of any series and/or franchises incorporated into this fanfiction. in addition this chapter contains Yaoi and Sex! I do not recommend reading any further unless you are at least of 18 years of age and have no issues with homoerotic litterature. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

**Our Night Alone With an Onlooker**

Roxas appeared in his room carrying Naruto bridal style to the bed where he gently placed the shorter boy before getting pulled on top of him. Roxas picked up on the hint and pulled Naruto into another kiss. The fox moaned loudly into the kiss as Roxas began grinding into him from above. Their tongues battled for dominance, each pushing back in an attempt to explore every possible inch of the other's mouth. Naruto's hands slowly began to snake their way up Roxas' chest, finding the zipper to the elder blonde's cloak and pulling it down as Roxas mirrored this action on him. The two broke the kiss and Roxas latched himself onto Naruto's neck and sucked, eliciting another moan from the fox. Roxas lifted his head to pull Naruto's shirt off and then resumed his ministrations covering Naruto's flawless skin with hickies as said blonde's hands tugged at his shirt. Reading the fox's intentions, Roxas pulled away from the needy blonde and pulled his shirt off. Naruto took this chance to study the older blonde's body. His eyes wandered over Roxas' physique, admiring his slender yet toned form and his flawless alabaster skin. As his eyes wandered, he noticed that Roxas had a tattoo of the Roman numeral for thirteen on his left shoulder.

"Admiring the view?" Roxas asked a dazed Naruto.

"Ah! Um…heh".

_ He's so...cute_, Roxas thought to himself before pulling Naruto into another kiss.

**~Orochimaru's Hideout~**

Sasuke sat on his bed impatiently waiting for the item he had asked the snake to loan him when he heard his door open and a bespectacled man with silver hair walked into the room with a box in tow.

"Lord Orochimaru has granted you the item that you have requested," the man said.

"It's about time, Kabuto. What took you so long to deliver it you imbecile?" the impatient raven complained.

"It was deep in the storage room. Lord Orochimaru hasn't required such a feeble jutsu in years," Kabuto replied, handing over the box. Sasuke tore the lid off of the box and unwrapped the object inside. After examining the crystal ball inside, the raven suspiciously asked, "Why is it covered in these black markings?" before inspecting it again.

"Lord Orochimaru acquired this crystal from a woman who lived in a heavily warded house. She told him that the markings modified the orb by allowing the user to track and observe an individual if they've used a jutsu to hide within a pocket dimension."

"This woman just gave him such a powerful object?" Sasuke asked, now wondering if the woman had an ulterior motive.

"Well, of course not! She exacted a price from him for 'services rendered'."

"What did this cost him?"

"I have no idea." Kabuto admitted before walking off.

Sasuke sat alone on the floor of his room for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and making the appropriate hand signs for the telescope jutsu. The crystal sparked to life, glowing with a purple aurora of color as the black markings shifted and swirled within the luminescent orb. Sasuke focused his mind on Naruto's image as he last remembered it and said, "Show me Naruto Uzumaki". The orb reacted and some of the markings slipped out of the crystal onto the stone floor, forming the words 'The Castle That Never Was'. Sasuke wracked his mind trying to think of where he may have heard of such a location. His concentration was broken by the images shown to him in the crystal. He saw a blonde boy with someone writhing beneath him. He soon recognized the person on the bottom as Naruto with a few changes to his appearance. Then the shocking detail he had been missing hit him, **"****WHY AM I WATCHING HIM GET FUCKED!?"**

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Naruto winced as Roxas inserted a third finger into him and continued to widen his entrance. He continued his actions until Naruto relaxed. Roxas removed his fingers, much to the fox's disappointment, and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. He hesitated only when he saw Naruto's nervous face.

"Are you okay?" a worried Roxas asked.

"Yeah, it's just…you're so big and I-I…"

"Naruto, if you don't mind me asking, are you a virgin?" Roxas bluntly inquired.

The only reply he received was a heavy blush from the blonde underneath him. Roxas pecked Naruto's forehead and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle", into his ear. Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled before nodding, signaling that he was ready. Roxas positioned himself again and slowly pushed his throbbing manhood into the fox before him. Naruto winced as Roxas entered him. _I knew it!_ _There's no way he's gonna fit!_, Naruto screamed in his head. Roxas was only halfway in and Naruto was beginning to think that he would split in two before the elder blonde was all in! Roxas noticed Naruto's discontent and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss, making Naruto's mind go blank. Roxas then pulled out until only his tip was in before he thrust his entire length into the fox's waiting ass. Roxas hit Naruto's prostate full force, causing the fox to arch his back and moan in utter ecstasy. Immediately, Roxas pounded into Naruto as with the force and pace of a jack-hammer, not letting up whilst the fox vocalized his pleasure to the elder blonde. Naruto felt the pressure build up inside his body as he and Roxas got more and more heated.

Each thrust from the other male edging him closer and closer over the edge, making him think he was going to explode at any moment! There were no words to describe the sensations Roxas sent surging throughout his being with each Earth-shattering thrust. _Let's see how much you like this!_, Roxas thought as he grabbed Naruto's engorged manhood and pumped his hand up and down in time with each thrust. The already pleasure-engulfed blonde below him nearly screamed when this new sensation hit him and he buckled as his body was wracked with the overwhelming pleasure he was experiencing. Naruto Screamed as he could no longer keep up with the sensations and with one final moan of Roxas' name stings of semen erupted from his swollen shaft as he buckled under the intensity of his orgasm. Roxas felt Naruto tighten around him and grunted as he delivered one final thrust to the blonde's prostate before filling the fox's insides with a heavy load of his own semen before collapsing on top of his newfound lover. The two of them sat this way for what seemed like years before adjusting their positions so that Naruto's head was resting on Roxas' chest.

**~Orochimaru's Hideout~**

Sasuke sat on the floor, gasping for breath as he watched the two blonde's sleep on the cum covered crystal before cursing himself for not only being aroused by the display but also masturbating to it.

** "****DAMMIT!****"**, the raven swore, **"****WHAT HAS THAT DOBE DONE TO ME!?"**

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Xemnas walked past Roxas room, closing the door as he did so.

"It would seem that those two connected faster than I had anticipated if they've already gone that far", the man coldly commented, "I'll send them out on their first mission as a team once they've awakened".

Several hours later Naruto and Roxas awoke and lay together feeling comfort in each other's embrace. After an hour or so a Dusk appeared in the room with a folder which prompted Roxas to sit up, much to Naruto's protest. Roxas took the folder and the lesser Nobody Vanished from the area with a low bow. Roxas groaned as he read the contents of the folder, clearly annoyed with the information inside.

"What's wrong?" Naruto sleepily asked, trying to get a better look at the papers.

"We just got a covert mission assignment", Roxas replied, "I hate these missions".

"Why, what do we have to do?" the inquisitive blonde asked.

"We have to go undercover as normal people on another world for an extended period of time and capture stray hearts by defeating Heartless while assisting an ally of the Organization", Roxas replied. The two got up and dressed before heading to Xexion's laboratory for a full briefing on the exact details of the mission.

"The two of you are to pose as new students at an academy called D.W.M.A. for the next few months, masquerading as a standard meister-weapon team. Given Naruto's shape-shifting abilities, this makes him the weapon. From there you will pretend to aid the school in a retrieval mission for an item known as 'Brew'. Upon acquiring Brew and leaving this decoy we have fabricated, you are to deliver it to our ally, a powerful witch named Medusa and she will present you with some information that is of interest to Xemnas", Xexion explained as he presented the duo with standard clothes, forged student ID's, and the fake Brew before opening a portal and sending them through. The pair appeared at the entrance of a mountain-like city in the middle of a desert with a sign bearing the words 'Welcome to Death City!' in large letters. The pair wandered around the maze-like city for hours before finally locating the academy at the summit. They were on their way in when several throwing stars were suddenly thrown at them from above. Naruto's Taijitsu training allowed him to instantly react, becoming little more than a yellow blur; he darted around Roxas and plucked each star from the air before throwing them at the wall before them with twice as much power as they were first propelled with, leaving small craters. A loud young man above them proclaimed, **"****I AM THE INVINCIBLE BLACK **** STAR! IF YOU WISH TO EVEN CRAWL THROUGH THIS DOOR YOU WILL FIRST HAVE TO PROVE YOURSELVES AGAINST MY GOD-LIKE MIGHT IN COMBAT!"**

* * *

**BLACK STAR: YEAH! ALRIGHT! It is I, the mighty BLACK STAR! Fear my power!**

**Roxas: Oh brother, just shut up.**

**Sasuke: He's more anoying than you Dobe.**

**Naruto: Quiet, spying pervert bastard.**

**Settle down everyone. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. A Fight At DWMA, Sasuke Meets A Witch?

**As promised! Here is the next chapter!**

**Roxas: Wow, he updated in record time.**

**Naruto: Good for him!**

** I decided to give this chapter a Soul Eater styled title like in the anime. **

**Sasuke: Disclaimer anyone?**

**Yuuko: Ichihara claims no ownership over the following series and/or franchises: Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, or xxxHOLiC. Why's the series I'm in last on this list!?**

* * *

**Where we last left off...**

A loud young man above them proclaimed, **"I AM THE INVINCIBLE BLACK STAR! IF YOU WISH TO EVEN CRAWL THROUGH THIS DOOR YOU WILL FIRST HAVE TO PROVE YOURSELVES AGAINST MY GOD-LIKE MIGHT IN COMBAT!"**

* * *

Naruto's eyes narrowed on the arrogant boy as he leapt from his precarious perch, landing on the ground without even a whisper. The blondes remained still and took in the stranger's appearance. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, white pants that became black from the knee down, black gloves with weights on them, and black boots adorned with stars. His outfit incorporated several strips of grey material that were adorned with rivets, some even being used as a scarf. Clutched in Black Star's hands was a kusarigama. Roxas sensed that there was no way they were getting out of this without a fight and nodded to Naruto, signaling him to attempt becoming a weapon again to keep up with appearances. Naruto nodded in return and focused on the form he had taken before. His form was engulfed in an orange light, just like before, and Roxas reached out grabbing the hilt of Naruto's weapon form. Roxas noted that Naruto's appearance changed, possibly due to the elements that governed the world they were on. Naruto now had a sleeker appearance with three spikes forming the teeth of the key and one on the opposing end. He was mainly black with blue highlights and an orange hilt. Still attached to his hilt was the keychain that resembled his tattoo. Roxas brought back to reality when he heard Black Star's voice.

"What kind of weapon is that? Do you have any idea Tsubaki?"

"I have never seen such a weapon before. I think we should be prepared for anything", a voice replied from the kusarigama. Roxas finally piped up to explain.

"My partner is a KEYBLADE. Think of him as a sword that also functions as a key to any door or lock. He can also kick your annoying ass with no problem".

"A magic key?" Black Star scoffed, "You've gotta be joking! Someone as small as you shouldn't talk with so much confidence to someone as big as me".

"Roxas, I've heard enough of his yapping", Naruto complained, "Let's just beat him and keep going!"

"Okay", Roxas agreed before launching himself at Black Star. He was blocked split second and repelled but charged back in this time sliding so as to trip the other male. Black Star jumped away before Roxas could hit him however and countered by throwing one end of his weapon at the blonde. Roxas used Naruto to catch Tsubaki and immediately pulled her out of Black Star's hands. Black Star yelled, "Tsubaki! Smoke Bomb Mode!" and eruption of smoke ensuing. Black Star spotted Roxas and began charging at him to seemingly tackle the blonde. Roxas didn't react in time and was struck.

"I told you not to talk so big", Black Star sneered, before yelling, "Black Star Big Wave!" and releasing a massive amount of energy. For a split second, Naruto and Roxas felt the energy force its way into them, electrifying every part of their being. After that fleeting moment Roxas was propelled across the ground, dropping Naruto in the process, and crashed head-first into the short wall that surrounded the edge of the area.

"**ROX****AS!"** Naruto screamed, changing back and running to the other blonde's side.

"HAH! I knew you were both smallfry!" Black star gloated, completely oblivious to the gun-wielding youth holding two barrels against the back of his head.

"You idiot", the youth said before pulling the triggers on both his guns and sending Black Star flying into the academy doors, completely wrecking the hallway beyond upon impact with the wall. The youth walked over to Naruto and said, "My name is Death the Kid and I apologize for Black Star's actions on behalf of the academy. He tends to get carried a…way", Naruto looked up just in time for Kid to grab his face and pull it uncomfortably close to his own.

"This is impossible", Kid said to himself, "Can it really be?"

"What?" Naruto asked, hoping he would get his face back soon.

"These scars…they're…"

"What about my scars!?"

"They're perfectly symmetrical!" Kid yelled joyously as his guns transformed into two girls who looked like they were on their way to the rodeo. The older looking of the two rolled her eyes and helped Naruto pick Roxas up. She looked at Kid, sighed and then told the younger girl, "Patty, when Kid comes back to Earth tell him that I took the new students to Professor Stein".

"Okay, big sis!" came the bubbly girl's reply.

As the two carried an unconscious Roxas to the infirmary, Naruto was informed about the school and some of the teachers and students. The conversation continued after Roxas had been examined and was resting.

"So Naruto, do you think you'll like it here?"

"I think I will, Liz", Naruto replied as he got up to check on Roxas. Naruto bumped into the man who had been checking on Roxas, Professor Stein, and inwardly shivered at the man's stitched-up, ragdoll-like appearance. It was like the man had gotten acquainted with the business end of a knife! And the screw going through his head didn't help either! Naruto turned his attention away from Stein and focused on Roxas. Professor Stein put a comforting hand on the fox's shoulder saying, "He'll be alright. He suffered mild internal damage but otherwise he just needs rest".

"Thank you, Professor."

**~Orochimaru's Hideout~**

Sasuke finished packing his belongings up and threw the rucksack over his shoulder. The raven then proceeded to Orochimaru's quarters where he approached the snake ninja and calmly announced, "I'm leaving".

The serpentine man narrowed his eyes and venomously replied, "What insolence. Do you really believe that you could just leave this place at your leisure?"

"Naturally", came the smug reply, "Now, the woman who gave you the crystal, where did you find her and what price did she exact from you?"

"I see Kabuto told you of one of my two transactions with the Time-Space Witch."

"Two? What happened the day you met her?"

"It seems that the crystal ball has decided to show you", Orochimaru said, pointing to the crystal that had floated of its own accord from Sasuke's bag. The crystal pulsed and the inscriptions left the orb, floating in midair, before reforming into a date and place.

**~Flashback~**

_**~The Village Hidden In the Leaves~**_

_A younger Orochimaru walked down a quiet street as the sun set__,__ cursing himself over the Hokage's decision to begin looking into the disappearances that had been happening around the village. He knew it was but a matter of time before the ANBU found his hidden laboratory. He had to prepare for a sudden departure, move all of his notes and research to the safe house outside of the village. He came so close to completing his Jutsu for immortality, if the ANBU found those files he would be forced to start over from scratch! The soon-to-be rouge ninja suddenly found he had arrived at a strange house without any recollection of how he had gotten there. Looking around, he realized that the house couldn't be there. The lot it now stood in was vacant just the day before! Without notice the snake's feet began taking him into the yard and up to the door. Two girls suddenly opened the screen and, in perfect unison, said, "Welcome to our shop, would you like to come in now?"_

_Before Orochimaru could answer, he was pulled inside by the strange twins. The girls led him by the hand through the house. The contact gave Orochimaru a strange feeling, as if the girls were not what they seemed. He felt that they were missing something important, even going as far as to say they lacked something vital to one's existence. These girls were just too similar, too unified, almost as if they were one being split between two forms. And that's when it him, these children lacked souls. These girls who were ever so innocent in nature were not in the slightest bit human. Before he could try and escape he was pushed into another room where he came face-to-face with a woman whom was by far more mysterious than the soulless twins. The woman wore a red floral print kimono and smoked from an ornate silver kiseru with a red stem. She slowly opened her eyes and in a serious tone informed him, "You stand before me therefore you must have a wish that you desire to see realized"._

"_And you possess the power to grant me this desire?" Orochimaru inquired._

"_I have the capability to grant your wish but I must inform you that I will require proper compensation."_

"_How much will a wish cost me?"_

"_That depends solely on the wish. I require an item of equivalent value from you. Naturally, this implies that there can be neither deficiency nor excess in the transaction. Now that you have been warned of the possible danger of your desires, shall I grant your wish?"_

_Skeptical, Orochimaru decided to test her abilities before making his true wish. The snake held out a crystal ball and asked, "I wish for this crystal to have the ability to find anyone even if they have hidden themselves in a pocket dimension"._

"_You test me?" the woman responded, her tone causing the very air to tremble with terror, "I, the one known as the Witch of Time and Space!?"_

_Orochimaru swallowed the fear welling up within him and undeterred replied, "Yes, now exact you price and grant my wish"._

"_One day, I shall claim one of your followers for my own as payment!" the insulted witch replied, grabbing the crystal by means of an unseen force. The orb was suspended in the air and many shadowy figures flew from the corners of the room towards it. The figures battled and swirled inside the crystal, finally, becoming strange inscriptions within the orb. Returning to the man's grasp, the orb flashed and showed Orochimaru an image of Jiraiya and Tsunade talking within a space-time Ninjitsu meant to keep outsiders from seeing or hearing those inside. Now with the witch's power proven, Orochimaru wasted no more time in asking for what he had dedicated a large portion of his research to._

"_I wish for immortality", the snake eagerly demanded._

"_I cannot grant you the immortality you seek, but I can grant you a form of it. However, I require my compensation first", the woman replied to the arrogant man before her._

"_What must I pay for my wish?"_

_The woman stood and made her way to Orochimaru, cupping the side of his face with her slender hand__.__ Her voice and tone carried an immense weight as she replied, "You must pay with your humanity. You will live as a monster, jumping from one body to the next as the years pass. Your body will be twisted and corrupted by your sins as you take the lives of countless others in order to sustain your own. You shall bleed a deadly toxin, on your belly you will crawl, you will be haunted by those you consume, and then you will be hunted and feared by those who once loved you"._

_Orochimaru, outwardly and inwardly frightened, shakily said, "Do it…make me immortal"._

_The witch grabbed Orochimaru's jaw, forcing it open and clapped her other hand over his open mouth. When she finally moved her hand, a small white light came from Orochimaru's open maw. The woman then placed the light in a box she produced from her kimono. Darkness engulfed Orochimaru and he found himself in an alleyway back in the village. Before he could process what he had experienced, a sharp pain overtook him. His bones cracked and rearranged, his arms shriveled away, his legs merged into a serpentine form as his neck elongated, and his skin burned and bubbled while his innards painfully shifted themselves__.__ Orochimaru opened his mouth to scream in agony but no sound came. Hours later, a young woman walked down an alley in the darkness of night. She would never leave to reveal the horror she saw._

**~Flashback End~**

"It looks as though she has finally chosen who she wants", Orochimaru suddenly commented, visibly shaken.

"Wha-", was all Sasuke managed to say before being swallowed by darkness and falling into a void. When he came to, Sasuke found himself in a dark and cluttered storeroom.

"So you have arrived", said a voice. Sasuke searched the room for the source only to come face-to-face with the woman he had just seen in the crystal ball dressed in more modern apperal.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you wanted to see me and now you stand in my shop", the witch announced, "Now I have but one question: Shall I grant your wish?"

* * *

**Dun-dun-DUN! Looks like Sasuke's in Yuuko's clutches!**

**Sasuke: What!? You're going to leave the chapter like that!**

**Whay are you complaining? this chapter focused more on your side of the story.**

**Sasuke: That is true.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
